115807-carbine-release-drop-3-this-tuesday
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- AS the above poster mentioned, are you stating that all 3000 bugs + rune and PvP changes plus everything else, will be magically ready for release at the same time? Or do you think that perhaps, maybe the rune system is ready, or the pvp changes are ready.. but Carbine is intentionally holding them back? | |} ---- ---- I think that maybe (surely) all the code has been merged, and spliting it agian would have a high chance to create bugs which aren't there atm, thus why they have this stance. | |} ---- ---- Because some people believe spitting into a hurricane is heroic. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Drop 3/4/5 in early January is more likely. | |} ---- This, essentially. The new drop is built to work on whatever new indexing systems they'll be using for megaservers. They literally cannot drop the new patch until the Megaservers are in and stable. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Magic? No. It's the way software development works. | |} ---- ---- I would wager most of the Carbine folks enjoy the holiday season, and will be spending time with their families. I highly doubt they are going to release the sweeping changes of a drop 3/4 combined mega-patch anywhere near Thanksgiving. I would say they either get it out Early to Mid November, which seems increasingly unlikely at this point, or sometime in Early December. Also remember they canned all the holiday things, which is a good bet they don't have any extra time sitting around. Given that they also seem perfectly fine cramming drops together, the earlier poster that mentioned a 3/4/5 megadrop I am sure is not out of the question either at this point. | |} ---- assumptions wont get us anywhere. Even if your numbers would be correct, pushing the release of not finished content would lead to even more unsatisfied customers new and old and that's defiantly something carbine can't afford at the moment. In every game you have people leaving and coming back due to whatever reasons. Nothing new and this can be fixed when the actual game is stabilized and offers customers a satisfying experience compared to having file a bug report or support ticket every 5 minutes. Long term is what counts and not short irrational decision because the player base pushed you into this. | |} ---- The closer we get to Xmas, they'll take time off for that as well so they may as well then release it after New Years etc since there won't be many around to maintain the game at those points I'm sure. | |} ---- ---- At some point you have to accept that the broken game systems around runes and gear itemization, which were acknowledged to be broken many months ago, cannot just sit around till they can be polished to a glossy finish... This claim that unless it is flawless people will hate it irritates the heck out of me... Many people would love to see the new rune addition slots item start dropping from end dungeons bosses today, even if they cannot be used for another month (looking at you Eldan Timber that STILL drops from crafting bags and does nothing). Many people would love if items dropped today would come with the proper number of rune slots, even if the rune stat changes and rune combinations don't make it. Raiders are already looking at needing dozens of the rune slot addition items to just "fix" their gear... and every item they get until drop 3 is in the same boat. Is it that hard to imagine that people are unhappy with knowing their items are dropping worse than they will be in some arbitrary time frame in the future? And that is all completely ignoring the itemization overhaul that is likely to obsolete current raiding gear. Half a pizza is still half a pizza. If you are hungry you can deal with that problem, but no pizza at all sends you across the street to another pizza parlor. | |} ---- My version of realism looks pretty pessimistic to many, but I'm with Vic on this one: Drop 3-and-a-half will hit before Thanksgiving (and by "Thanksgiving" I actually mean "Black Friday") even if it has to come in buggy as a result. There is no way that Carbine gets to float past its first holiday sales season without at least trying. If they don't... I have little doubt NCsoft will tell them not to bother coming back from their end of year break. | |} ---- And there's no way Wildstar isn't going to be ready before the Black Friday sales anyway. Because I don't think it's hyperbole or a bold assumption to say Wildstar isn't going to cost 60 dollars all through November and December. I'd be shocked if it was 60 dollars at all after drop 3-4 if it comes in November. | |} ---- ---- So next time you want half a pizza because you're hungry now, ask them to stop making the whole pizza and just give you half right away. | |} ---- If Human want only half pizza then why ordered whole pizza ? | |} ---- If you would follow my profile you would see that I am the last person defending Carbine. I am the first person that tells you how bad/broken certain areas/instances or content in general is. With that said, having your gear fully ruined because someone released a rune update that wasn't tested, or characters doing 400x the dmg than supposed too, and or characters unable to be used after the release of a half finished product makes the game not better or keeps the players around. Having the option of farming items that are necessary for drop 3/4 is not the way to go either. The fact that we can already stock up on all the mats any existing technologist will need with the update coming is something that shouldn't have happened in first place. All of this should of been added with new mats to the content that takes already 4 month to release etc. but that's a different discussion. I do understand that an update is necessary and should be quicker than the date advertised but seriously it's not about what 10000 players want, if this has a negative effect on the majority of players. Again think long term not short term and expand your view to a wide range of players you trying to satisfy not just a couple of players. | |} ---- Oh you got me!!! Such a snappy response to my food metaphor. I should be more careful when selecting them. Clearly my point was that making a pizza is the same as video game development, and not that prioritizing a mega-patch in place of fixing the core game systems first and foremost is the biggest concern. | |} ---- I think the problem is that it's like a pizza that you can't really cook it in pieces. They haven't said anything, but given the hints they've given, they've almost certainly completely overhauled the indexing on the back end. Even things that look the same may be operating in completely different ways. You can't drop something into the game like the rune changes if it's been built for a completely different indexing system, unless you want to drop it in, redesign it again for the new system, and re-drop it in. I know this is hard to believe, but there ARE worse and more time consuming ways to do this than a drop that takes a whole quarter. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I would ask for a calzone. | |} ---- Given that the megaservers are happening this week, they would be very foolish to drop in a bunch of new stuff right in the middle of making sure that those are working stably and correctly. Patience, grasshopper. It will not help this game at all to blow up both the megaservers AND the drop by trying to dump it all at once. | |} ---- It wasn't intended to be a snappy response. I was intending to make the point that this idea that you can easily just ship partially finished products is flawed. It's the same for pizza and the same for source code. Yes, if you plan them and create them to be patched, you can make incremental changes. You still have to test these patches and incremental changes, though, and you have to test them as patches. This has not been done with any of the upcoming changes, so they can't just take the changes and toss them out there, even if people want their half of a pizza now. It just isn't cooked now matter how much people want it to be (QA is part of the cooking process). | |} ---- Are you thinking that somehow 3000+ bugs don't have any overlap and that they can be somehow magically separated into individual patches without causing problems? Right now, Carbine doesn't benefit at all from holding back finished content, so logically one could assume that they have internal reasons why it's all one patch. For all we know, breaking it into pieces could push the drop date back further than November. Let's not ask them to change direction when we've already waited this long. | |} ---- At this point, considering the QA bottleneck, any weekly patches would only get us a small portion of what people want while delaying the majority of the changes. So even if rune and pvp changes are ready, I am fine with waiting a few more weeks for those and getting the itemization, class, and stat changes with them. This is something people miss. Going through code manually and migrating changes from the drop 3 baseline to the live baseline is probably the riskiest thing they can do for development, in terms of accidentally introducing new bugs. Which brings us back to the QA bottleneck. Most of the coming systems have significant dependencies on each other. To trot out my over used example, you don't want to patch the rune slot enhancements in without the AP rebalance, because that would have people rerolling slots for AP and then AP getting nerfed but leaving those people stuck with their rerolled slots. I do agree that there are bits and pieces that can be moved out. I disagree that it would actually satisfy anyone, to have only the small bits and pieces. And I disagree with the idea that they should be doing that for this patch specifically, because the QA bottleneck would mean a weekly patch with those bits and pieces would only delay the changes that everyone actually want. | |} ---- Carbine has explained this already. If they decided to push out parts of the Drop then QA would have to drop much of their attention from the Megaservers to do so, Watch the last stream and they go over that all the waiting all has to do with not trying to kill the QA team and getting the content out their with the least bugs possible. | |} ---- ---- Agree with Opinion, something needs to be done to keep the game population interested another month until drop 3. The roster boss is wiping guilds left and right. Too bad too, I enjoyed this game. -Foo | |} ---- ----